


The Big One Hundred

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: 1. Centennial - the Tangled crew celebrates Corona's 100th anniversary.2. The List - Biana and Dex fret over her match list.3. One Hundred Gander Lane - a quiet moment at Huey and Violet's home in Duckburg.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Centennial

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of me writing my 100th fic here on Ao3, I wanted to do something special. I was given a few ideas and took them in stride, deciding to write a quick collection of one-shots (each hopefully over 1k words) for as many fandoms and ships as I can think of/are suggested to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not so much them celebrating the centennial as "Cass is back." But hey.

Rapunzel looked out over the kingdom, leaning into Eugene’s side as she did so. She knew that the kingdom itself was turning one hundred in just a day, but it hardly seemed like that was the case. She had only known the kingdom for somewhere around three years now, so it seemed so _young_ to her… But at the same time, she _knew_ that the kingdom itself was old. She and her friends had uncovered so many stories and secrets from the past. And yet, that past seemed so much more distant than one hundred years.

"What are you thinking about, Sunshine?"

Raps glanced up at Eugene, smiling a little. "Not much, really. Just the kingdom, and our friends…"

"Speaking of…"

Rapunzel frowned a little, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"... Cassandra sent me a note a few days ago," he said quietly, "she told me not to tell you-- don’t know why she trusted _me_ instead of Hairstripe, but I’ll take the victory-- but… She’s coming back home, just for a little bit."

_"Really?!"_

Eugene nodded. "She said she’s hoping to be here by tonight, probably after dinner… Though she also said she can’t make any promises."

Rapunzel was grinning from ear to ear now. She hadn’t seen Cass in _so long_ … Her best friend had missed the big wedding several months back, among so many other things. As much as Rapunzel missed her, she knew that it was a big thing for Cass to go be free, and discover herself.

"Well, now I _really_ can’t wait."

He smiled down at her. "I know. But, hey, do me a favor?"

"Mmm?"

"Don’t tell Cobra Lady I told you."

She giggled. "I think I can do that."

* * *

It was hard for Rapunzel to sit through dinner. All she could think of was Cassandra, and finally getting to see her best friend once again. And just in time for the kingdom’s centennial… As well as her coronation.

Arianna and Frederic had, for some reason, decided that it would be best if they stepped down and allowed Rapunzel to take over as queen. Of course, they’d always be there to help her if she needed it, but they trusted that she had it all under control.

The soon-to-be queen fidgeted through a majority of the meal, though she tried to keep it contained to the hands in her lap, and her feet.

A guard came out to the lit-up pavilion just then, clearing his throat. Rapunzel looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Your Highness," he began, "someone is here for you."

Raps glanced over at Eugene and her parents, smiling when they all nodded encouragingly. She quickly finished off her meal, standing to follow the guard back inside. He led her to the throne room, leaving her alone once they reached it.

She opened the double doors, grinning when she spotted Cass standing in the center of the room. As soon as she laid eyes on her friend, she took off running and tackled her in a huge bear hug. Cassandra grunted a little with the impact but smiled softly when she saw that it was just the energetic princess.

"Cass!"

Cass smiled down at her friend, wrapping her arms around her in return. "Hey, Raps."

Rapunzel grinned at the nickname, pulling apart after a moment. "I missed you so much!"

"I know. I missed you, too."

The princess’s wide green eyes were shining brightly as she studied her former lady-in-waiting, taking in everything about her for the first time in a little over a year. Not much had changed about the older woman: her dark, curly hair was now down past her shoulders, her skin was slightly tan, and there was something unplaceable in her expression that hadn’t been there before. Aside from that, she looked almost exactly the same as she had been before.

"Tell me about your adventures!" Rapunzel exclaimed suddenly, taking a seat on the steps leading up to the thrones and patting the spot next to her, "I’ve been _dying_ to know!"

Cassandra smiled, taking a seat. "Well…"

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel woke up with a bright smile on her face. She glanced over at Eugene-- still sleeping peacefully, as he usually was for another hour or so after this time-- and smiled softly. She leaned down to kiss his forehead before standing up and heading down to the kitchens. She was going to grab herself some breakfast on the go and then just… Wander around. Maybe find herself a quiet place to paint for a little while.

On the way to the kitchen, she passed the palace lab, the new regular haunt of a certain young friend of hers. And, by the looks of the green gas spilling out from underneath the door, he was in there at that very moment. She went to knock on the door.

"Varian?"

She could hear a bit of coughing, softly at first, then getting louder as the source of the noise got closer to the door. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Varian. There was goo all over his face-- there often was, honestly-- and his hair stuck every which way, also caked in the substance. He lifted his goggles up on top of his head, giving a goofy grin.

"Good morning, Your Highness," he teased, "what brings you to this corner of the castle?"

She laughed softly. "I just couldn’t stay asleep much longer. I mean, the big centennial celebration, the coronation, Cass being back… Too much is going on!"

"It’s definitely a big day," he agreed, _"your_ big day."

And then he realized another part of what she had said. "Wait… Cass is back?"i

Rapunzel nodded, grinning excitedly. "She just got back last night."

"... Heh."

Varian’s mind suddenly went to Cassandra. Everything he could think about her, he did. All the memories he had of her flooded through his mind, both good and bad. But his more recent memories were of course the strongest. And they weren’t exactly the fondest.

Rapunzel looked at him, studying his expression. "You okay?"

"I don’t know. Maybe. Just… As much as I miss her, well, you know…"

She nodded slightly. "... I understand."

He met her gaze, biting his lip slightly. And then he nodded, too. "Alright."

She smiled softly. "I was going to grab myself some breakfast and then maybe go out to the courtyard to paint and watch the sunrise. You want to come?"

"I’m going to have to take a rain check on that," he said after a moment, "I’ve got a bit of a mess to clean up…"

He gestured to the lab behind him, and Rapunzel laughed softly.

"Okay. You know where to find me."

"Of course."

Rapunzel gave him one last warm smile before turning to go to the kitchens.

* * *

It was a lovely day outside. People were out and about, celebrating the kingdom and all it had to offer. There were festivities, and musicians, and mingling. It was an absolutely perfect day, by all means of the word.

But Rapunzel couldn't go out and celebrate just yet. She had just been coronated, and thus had to entertain several of her guests before she could do anything else. And then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Raps."

She turned to see Cass and gave a smile.

"You look a little smothered, Raps," she murmured, "try and find a way to discreetly leave the room in five minutes, okay? Var, Fitzherberb-jerk, and I came up with a plot to get you out of here."

Rapunzel laughed softly. _That_ was the Cass she remembered.

"Alright, five minutes. You've got a deal."

Cass grinned, squeezing her friend's shoulder before turning to talk to Varian for a little while. Rapunzel watched her best friend with a small smile, suddenly feeling like everything was back to normal. And already relishing in the feeling of normalcy, not wanting to let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is going to be a Keeper of the Lost Cities one-shot. Specifically Dexiana, because I love them.


	2. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biana and Dex fret over her match list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended at 653 words, around 400 short of what I expected. BUT it legit took me all night long to write it, seriously. And I'm pretty proud of it, too!
> 
> This is the first of many Dexiana fics to come, I know. 😂
> 
> They are around 19 here.

Biana stared at the sealed scroll in her hands, trying not to freak out. She didn't want this. There were a lot of people in the Lost Cities, many of whom she knew they could potentially match her with... And yet she had a gut feeling that none of the names on her list would be the one she so desperately wanted to see.

It was weird, admitting that she hoped to see a _Dizznee_ on her list-- years ago, her hope had been to be matched to someone considerably higher up on the scale... But then she'd gotten to know Dex better, becoming his friend before stupidly falling for him. And her mind had been made up recently: no matter what the list said, she would remain loyal to him.

The two had already been dating for a while, and Biana was almost positive that he was the one for her. The only reason she had the stupid list in the first place was her family's insistence that she at least _check_ to be sure he wasn't on it... A hope that wasn't necessarily logical to have, and everyone knew it.

She sighed deeply before pulling out her Imparter to hail Dex. Maybe he could help calm her nerves...

He picked up on the first ring. "Bi?"

She smiled a little, especially when she saw just how tired and disheveled he looked. "... Long day?"

"You can say that," he agreed, brushing some strawberry-blond hair out of his eyes, "I'm excited for Dad to get back on his feet..."

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"How about you? You look a little stressed..."

Biana simply held up the list by means of explanation. About a week ago, they'd done this for him-- she had somehow managed to get on _his_ list, at a surprising seventeen.

Dex bit his ljp. "... Oh."

She nodded a little. "Yeah... I'm terrified to open it."

"Don't be," he finally said, "I mean, whether they think we're a good match or not... I don't care. I think we're a good match; that counts more than a stupid list, right?"

Biana forced herself to nod. "Of course."

He frowned, noticing the look on her face. "Bi?"

"Right. Sorry. I..."

"If you're this nervous about it, don't open it. You're number seventeen for me; that should count for _something,_ okay?"

She nodded but remained silent, looking at the scroll in front of her. Then she took a deep breath, meeting her boyfriend's gaze through the screen 

"... Count me in?"

He nodded before: "Three... Two... One."

She tore the seal off, opening the paper and quickly scanning all of the names. She recognized several of them, but none of them were _his._ She quickly made it to the bottom of the list and saw... She blinked in disbelief, reading and rereading.

"One hundred."

"Huh?"

"Number one hundred," she repeated, looking up at him, "the hundredth name on the list. Dexter Alvin Dizznee."

Dex nodded before blinking. "Wait... Seriously?"

She nodded, holding it up so he could see for himself. He too read and reread his name, the shock evident in his expression.

"I... Wow."

She laughed. "Definitely 'wow.' I thought for _sure_ you'd be on a later list... If at all."

He nodded. "Yeah..."

His periwinkle eyes met her teal ones, both gazes suddenly alight with newfound hope and excitement. The grin on Dex's face was as bright as the morning sun, and Biana couldn't help the fond smile that crossed her face as she watched him through her screen.

"I love you, Dex."

If it was possible, his smile grew wider. "... I love you too, Bi. So much."

And then they began talking, a normal conversation that probably would've happened with or without the list. Like everything and nothing had changed. And yet, in the back of both their minds, they knew it had. And they couldn't wait to see what was in store for them.


	3. One Hundred Gander Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment at Huey and Violet's home in Duckburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... Churned this out overnight a few nights ago and, yeah. This happened. Definitely will be leading up to a few more domestic Huelet pieces!
> 
> Also, ignore my weird logic and ideas in the third or fourth paragraph...

Duckburg in the evening was a beautiful sight, more often than not. Usually, the weather was mild and temperate, with a small breeze blowing in from the harbor. At this time, the sky was starting to fade into beautiful oranges and pinks and purples.

Often, the citizens of Duckburg were out and about, enjoying their last bit of daylight with their families and friends, or at least with fresh air.

But not today.

Today, Duckburg was as still and silent as it had ever been. There had been too much drama all this last week, featuring rumors that somehow, a majority of Scrooge McDuck's fortune was the result of him embezzling funds illegally. So, naturally, Huey Duck and his brothers-- plus Webby-- had been hard at work, trying to find all the proof that they possibly could that their uncle was innocent and that the rumors were untrue.

Huey and Webby had been put to the task of looking through the records of his earnings, as well as some books on Duckburg law, in order to see what proof they could find.

Often, they had assistance from Violet, helping speed the process significantly. But she had been feeling off all week, and the levels of discomfort she had been experiencing had peaked today of all days. And so the already-slow going had slowed a little more, even more so with each time that Huey shot his wife a text or called her to make sure she was doing fine-- which was quite often.

As he walked home, Huey kept frantically checking his phone. She hadn't answered or responded the last few times he'd reached out, and he was trying to do his best to believe that she was okay.

 _Maybe she's just sleeping it off,_ he thought to himself as he finally reached the house at One Hundred Gander Lane and pulling his key out.

He unlocked the front door and entered the cozy little home he shared with Violet. Immediately, he headed to the living room, knowing full-well how much she enjoyed sitting on their couch and poring over her books. And that was exactly where he found her, laying down with her current read open on her chest. Her phone was laying on the coffee table next to the couch, untouched.

The oddest part of the scene, though, in Huey's opinion, was the laundry basket on the floor between the coffee table and the couch, filled with blankets.

It wasn't laundry day, and besides, Violet would've finished her work on the laundry before settling down to read...

He moved to her side silently, gently brushing some stray hair out of Violet's face before quickly kissing her forehead.

She stirred a little, looking at her husband.

"Hey, Vi," he murmured softly, "you feeling any better?"

She nodded, reaching to close the book before sitting up. Huey pretended not to notice the slight effort it took for her to perform this simple task.

"Before you say anything, I swear I'm fine," she said, already seeing the worry in his face, "just a little tired right now."

He nodded a little before looking back at the basket. "It's my week to do laundry, you know."

Violet's tired expression immediately turned proud. "That's not laundry-- though I _did_ do your job for you earlier; I needed to do _something_ to ease myself and be productive-- but... Look inside."

Huey raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

She gave an encouraging nod. "Just look inside, Hubert..."

He moved towards the basket, carefully lifting the top blanket. And then he blinked in surprise.

"Are... Are those...?"

She nodded again, pride showing. "Yeah. Eggs."

A million expressions crossed Huey's face in the span of thirty seconds. Shock. Pride. Worry. Excitement.

He kept looking between the two tiny eggs and his petite wife, unsure of just what to say or do. Yes, he had essentially thrown the JWG out the window when he had taken on pursuing Violet, but... What he wouldn't give for a word of advice now. Help to say the right thing. Instead, he just looked like the world's biggest idiot at the moment.

And then he grinned, standing and moving to Violet's side. He pulled her in for a big hug, holding her close. She snuggled into his warmth, smiling softly. She knew he didn't have the words. And she was okay with that. She usually was.

All she needed was him at her side. That told her all that she needed to know.


End file.
